


Return of light

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently I wanted the challenge of writing something in the internal rhyme pattern of  Tolkien's “Errantry”. I had no idea what to write about, but used Tolkien’s own method of  letting something “come through” and this is what happened …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of light

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

 

 

Oh would that I could tell you more 

Of Elanor, the hobbit-elf,

Whose father faced the blasts unswerved

And master served, more dear than self.

 

For in his heart a seed was sown

And need was grown, with Rose to dwell

And father one whose winsome heart

Was in some part Galadriel.

 

'Tis Elanor who shields the light

And wields it bright to farther shore,

That elven souls, now freed to roam,

May speed them home from Valinor.

 


End file.
